User talk:To4oo4
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. *'Fanon' material should not be created in the wiki main space. Anything fanon related should be posted as a , a , or on the fanon wiki. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Kyosei (talk) 15:23, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Wikia Thanks for the message! After working on this wiki for 7 years, I figure taking on more responsibilities wouldn't hurt at this point. The admin privileges allow me to tweak some stuff to make the site more revamped, though I do need some time to try them out. For now, my first order of business is to clean up the site while contributing to it simultaneously. I'm also thinking of recruiting more editors who can add more content while avoiding unnecessary conflict. Humble Novice (talk) 20:28, March 7, 2019 (UTC) :I hope I can assist you with those. ~Shigeharu (talk) 20:33, March 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Great to have you here with us! I hope you're able to meet your goals in due time. Humble Novice (talk) 20:43, March 7, 2019 (UTC) :::Thank you very much. ~Shigeharu (talk) 20:49, March 7, 2019 (UTC) ::I think setting up a Discord server to attract new members is a good idea, though you'll have to give me some time to make it since I'm in the middle of deleting unneeded images. Is that okay with you? Humble Novice (talk) 21:03, March 7, 2019 (UTC) ::But of course it's okay with me. ~Shigeharu (talk) 21:05, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Edit Summaries It's alright not to summarize your edits if it's just to fix misspellings, grammatical errors, and other minor mistakes. I wouldn't want to give people more work by having them explain every little thing they do in the wiki. Humble Novice (talk) 21:51, March 7, 2019 (UTC) No worries, I don't mind! Thank you very much though, that'll speed things along. ~Shigeharu (talk) 22:03, March 7, 2019 (UTC)